(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a development processing device that performs development processing on a substrate.
(2) Description of Related Art
A conventional development processing device includes a development liquid nozzle having a slit-shaped discharge port, for example. The development liquid nozzle is moved in one direction over a substrate held in a stationary state while discharging a development liquid. This causes a liquid layer of the development liquid to be formed on the substrate, whereby development reaction progresses. The development liquid nozzle waits at a waiting pod while not discharging the development liquid. (see JP 2010-87323 A, for example)